La Amargura de lo Efimero
by Shayera-Hol
Summary: Chloe vuelve a Smallville despues de una corta ausencia para encontrarse con una confesión por parte de un hombre del cual jamas espero recibirla. Chlex
1. Lo siento

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aqui mencionados son de Alfred Gough y Miles Millard asi como de DC Comics, y de WB, en resumen son de todos menos de esta personita que escribe

**Dedicado a** Chokolatita21 que me dio el valor de aventurarme a escribir esto

**Notas: **Esto fue escrito hace tiempo por lo que esta situado un mes despues del episodio 7.07 Wrath, es mi universo alternativo en donde Kara aun no llega a Smallville, Lex es una persona con sentimientos que merece ser feliz, y Chloe recibe el aprecio que se merece, por ultimo solo me resta decir que no es mi intención ofender a nadie con mis opiniones e ideas, y gracias por estar aqui leyendo.

* * *

–Hola, Lana ¿Cómo has estado? –Dijo Chloe con una voz tenue, mientras sonreía –se que desde hace bastante tiempo no había venido, pero ya sabes como es el trabajo, sobre todo con el nuevo editor –Agregó mientras se sentaba en el pasto.

Era una fresca mañana de invierno y el lugar estaba bastante frió, el pasto húmedo la hizo tiritar un poco y en un reflejo involuntario abrazarse para tratar de entrar en calor. Pero aun así no le importo el sentarse en el frió y húmedo pasto, necesitaba hacerlo, por que se sentía abatida, sentía que el peso del mundo entero estaba bajo sus hombros, y tenia que sentarse por que simplemente ya no podía mantenerse en pie. En parte esa era una de las razones por las que ya no había vuelto a este lugar desde hacia ya un mes, por la desolación que sentía…

…Cada vez que estaba frente a la tumba de Lana Lang.

–Un mes ya Lana, ¿puedes creerlo? Hace ya un mes que te fuiste –dijo la rubia con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, mientras pensaba en todos los lindos momentos que había tenido con su amiga, si era cierto, al principio ellas dos no llevaron la mejor relación, y había muchas cosas de Lana que Chloe no podía comprender, sin embargo fueron amigas, y en realidad le dolía que ella ya no estuviera, le dolía y en cierta forma también se sentía algo culpable, pues lo ultimo que le dijo a Lana fueron palabras hirientes.

Sentada sobre el pasto, Chloe aun recordaba las cosas como si hubieran sucedido ayer:

Lana, entrando a su departamento, con lagrimas en los ojos, con el cabello alborotado y completamente mojada por la lluvia, se veía terrible, pero no era tan solo en su aspecto físico, si no que se notaba que algo sombrío le había ocurrido.

–Lana –dijo Chloe sorprendida de verla en ese estado – ¿Qué tienes, que sucedió?

–Clark…, Clark…. –fue lo único que atino a decir la chica mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

–¿Clark que? –pregunto Chloe asustada, mientras se acercaba a su lado y la cubría con una toalla

–Clark, Clark… termino conmigo –dijo Lana de golpe, con lo cual Chloe suspiro, no era que le gustara ver a su amiga sufrir, era solo que por el drama con el que Lana había entrado a la habitación ella esperaba noticias trágicas, y sin embargo esto no era para tanto, de hecho Chloe ya lo venia imaginando desde que Lana, ansiosa de conseguir su _"venganza" _contra Luthor_,_ había utilizado a Clark y a cuantos más se pusieron en su camino para lograrlo, incluso, había mandado a la prima de Chloe al hospital.

–Tienes que ayudarme –le dijo Lana de pronto –Tienes que ayudarme a recuperarlo.

–Lana, eso no es algo que este en mis manos –dijo Chloe de una manera tierna mientras acariciaba su cabello –Además, no se te ha ocurrido que tal vez esto sea lo mejor. –Y en realidad Chloe lo creía así, la relación de Lana con Clark, era una relación que había hecho mucho daño a muchas personas, incluyéndola a ella, pero sobre todo había dañado a Clark, quien ya había sufrido bastante por su relación con Lana.

– ¿Como te atreves a decir eso? –le dijo Lana levantándose de un salto –dices eso por que tu estas enamorada de Clark, y ¡quieres quedarte con él!

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso no es cierto! –le respondió Chloe indignada.

Si, era cierto que por algún tiempo ella pensó en Clark como una pareja, pero desde hacia bastante Chloe no veía a Clark de esta manera, lo amaba, eso no le cabía la menor duda, y jamás dejaría de amarlo, pero ya no pensaba en el como un prospecto.

–Lana, eso no es cierto –le repitió la rubia con mas calma. –Clark y yo solo somos amigos, así como tú eres mi amiga, y a mi solo me interesa el bienestar de los dos.

–Eres una mentirosa –le dijo Lana enojada –¿Crees que no lo se?, la forma en la que miras a Clark, la forma en la que siempre estas ahí para ayudarlo, tu estas enamorada de él, pero te prevengo Chloe, a mi nadie me va a quitar a Clark!, y mucho menos tú, que no puedes competir conmigo, por que a mi Clark si me ama!

–¿Quitarte a Clark? –Pregunto Chloe cínicamente, pues en realidad se había enojado con las cosas que Lana le había dicho –Y dime Lana ¿Cómo te voy a quitar algo que para empezar ni siquiera es tuyo?, o es que ¿no vienes aquí rogándome que te ayude a recuperarlo?... No, Lana, Clark no es tuyo, y en realidad nunca lo ha sido, porque tú solo fuiste un capricho para él, un capricho que no podía conseguir, y por ello se aferraba a ti, pero ahora que te ha conseguido, ahora que están juntos y que se ha dado cuenta de cómo eres en realidad ya no quiere nada contigo, por que sabe que tu no tienes nada que ofrecer, que eres una persona vacía, que solo ve para si misma, y que no le importa dañar a los demás para conseguir lo que quiere!

Lana no supo que contestar ante esto, se quedo en silencio, mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y después de un instante salio corriendo de nuevo, por un momento Chloe pensó en perseguirla y disculparse, pero la verdad era que lo que había dicho era cierto, todo el mundo lo sabia, es solo que nadie se había atrevido a decirlo jamás. Además esa era la forma en la que Lana siempre conseguía lo que quería, compadeciéndose por si misma, siempre sollozaba y dejaba que los demás solucionaran sus problemas, pero en esta ocasión Chloe no estuvo dispuesta a perseguirla, y se quedó en su departamento, algo intranquila, pero de alguna manera logro conciliar el sueño, hasta las dos y media de la madrugada cuando su teléfono sonó.

Era Clark, angustiado, estaba en el hospital de Smallville, sin saber que hacer, estaba tan consternado que ni siquiera supo como aligerar la noticia, así que solo se la soltó de golpe a Chloe:

–Lana esta muerta. –Chloe aun recordaba el sonido que hicieron las palabras cuando salieron de la boca de Clark, como si ella hubiera estado presente y viendo directo a sus labios, como si una gran llave por la que corría un chorro de agua fuera cerrada de golpe y con este su corazón se detuviera. Por un momento ni siquiera creyó la noticia, no seria la primera vez que la señorita Lang fingiera su muerte, pero ella vio su cuerpo en el mismo hospital, dos horas mas tarde cuando llego al lugar.

Al parecer Lana se había suicidado en la misma casa de los Kent, puesto que estaba viviendo ahí, y aunque Clark había terminado con ella, este en ningún momento la corrió, si no que le dio su tiempo para que se fuera cuando ella quisiese.

Se había ahorcado, en el baño, había colgado una mascada, desde uno de los tubos que tenia el techo, según el medico no había sufrido mucho pues antes de hacerlo había consumido media botella de analgésicos con vino como acompañante, así que lo mas probable fue que se quedo inconciente incluso antes de haber perdido el aliento.

Chloe no lloró durante el funeral, en parte por que no creía lo que había sucedido, y en parte por que no podía entender el como una mujer tan joven podía hacer una cosa como esa. Así que todo el funeral estuvo pensando, tratando de dilucidar el por que Lana haría algo semejante.

_Tal vez no tenia planeado hacer algo así… _pensó Chloe _tal vez el plan de Lana era subirse al techo, dar un par de gritos o hacer algún tipo de ruido, que sin duda hubieran alertado a Clark, con su súper oído estoy segura de que hubiera escuchado cualquier cosa, así Clark hubiera ido en su rescate, como siempre, y al ver semejante escena hubiera vuelto con ella para que no se suicidara, de seguro Lana jamás pensó en quedarse inconciente mientras estaba colgando, si de seguro ella pensaba que Clark la rescataría, es lo mas lógico…_

… _Pero Chloe! Como puedes estar pensando semejante cosa de tu amiga, ella jamás haría algo así para quedarse al lado de Clark, el fingir un suicidio es algo demasiado bajo… _

_Lo siento Lana, ni siquiera se por que pienso esto, tu ya te fuiste, yo no tengo derecho a manchar tu memoria, por favor perdóname…_

–Por favor perdóname –Repitió Chloe, mientras se encontraba sentada en el pasto junto a la tumba de Lana.

– ¿Y que tendría que perdonarte? –dijo una voz detrás de ella –Sabes, Chloe, en realidad no encuentro una razón por la cual debas disculparte, el suicidio de Lana fue un hecho lamentable, pero no es culpa de nadie, además si se trata de buscar culpables, en ese caso yo seria el primero en la lista, pues yo soy la persona que le hizo más daño a Lana.

–Lex –dijo Chloe con una sonrisa al reconocer al apuesto hombre que estaba parado detrás de ella con un ramo de flores en las manos.

Al parecer Chloe no era la única persona que se sentía culpable de la decisión tomada por Lana Lang, Lex también se sentía así, y Chloe estaba segura que Clark sentía lo mismo, _Hasta cuando Lana, hasta cuando tú vas a ser responsable de tus actos, y no las personas que están a tu alrededor _–Pensó Chloe.

–En realidad no se _que_ –dijo al fin Chloe con una sonrisa –Es solo que siento la necesidad de que me perdone.

–Un sentimiento que comparten las personas que conocieron a Lana –dijo Lex mientras ponía el ramo en la tumba gris y se agachaba dándole la espalda a Chloe.

_Vaya creo que piensa igual que yo_, pensó Chloe _de hecho, siempre hemos tenido muchas mas cosas en común de las que me gustaría que tuviésemos._

–Pero no hay razón para que tú te sientas culpable, Chloe… el único aquí con razones para sentirse así soy yo_. _

Y mientras Lex decía esto, Chloe sintió pena por el pobre hombre, si era cierto, Lex había cometido errores en el pasado, pero desde antes de cometerlos, ya todo el mundo lo acusaba de todos los males de Smallville, cuando en realidad él no había hecho nada, incluso las cosas que había hecho por Lana, las había hecho por el amor que sentía hacia ella, en realidad Chloe no odiaba a Lex por lo que había hecho, por que hasta cierto punto lo comprendía, comprendía lo que es el amar a alguien, y no ser correspondido, el poner todo tu esfuerzo en que esa persona te voltee a ver y note que estas ahí, y no conseguirlo, Chloe lo comprendía, y sentía que por algún tiempo, fueron compañeros del mismo sendero, además ¿Cómo podía odiar a un hombre que en mas de una ocasión había salvado su vida?

Y mientras Lex estaba ahí agachado en la tumba de Lana, un sentimiento se despertó en el interior de Chloe, un sentimiento que no podía describir, ¿compasión? Tal vez, o tal vez solo era lastima, lo cierto es que de pronto sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien.

–¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo en Smallville? –Le pregunto Lex de pronto –He oído que la nueva reportera del Daily Planet ya no tiene tiempo para visitar a sus amigos por estos rumbos, ya que su agenda siempre esta llena.

–No más que la tuya Lex –le respondió ella –pero si, me quedare aquí por un tiempo, de hecho pedí mis vacaciones, el trabajo en el Daily es estresante, y yo ya llevo un par de años trabajando ahí, sin salir si quiera los días festivos.

–Bien –dijo Lex mientras se levantaba del suelo y le extendía la mano a donde ella estaba sentada –entonces permíteme que te invite a cenar.

Chloe no supo que decir, ni siquiera supo si extender la mano o no, ¿cenar con Lex Luthor? Había más de cien razones por las cuales decir que no, pero numerarlas todas seria una tarea muy extenuante, así que se decidió por ir a cenar con él, después de todo ¿Qué tenia que perder?:

–Claro –y diciendo esto le extendió la mano para que le ayudara a levantarse.


	2. La cena

–Y se espera que en este Congreso al fin se encuentre una solución para los grupos rebeldes del sur de la región, sobre todo ahora que Sri Lanka esta pidiendo ayuda internacional, aunque en el fondo, todos sabemos que es el mismo sistema corrupto el que esta financiando a los grupos –dijo Chloe mientras cortaba un trozo del pato a la naranja que estaba comiendo, de pronto volteo a ver a Lex quien estaba absorto viendo las manos de ella –Perdona –dijo ella soltando los cubiertos un poco intimidada –te estoy aburriendo

–No –le dijo él, volteando a ver su rostro de nuevo –claro que no, es solo que por un momento me detuve a pensar en que, estas muy bien enterada de… bueno, prácticamente de todo, y es extraño el encontrar aquí a alguna persona con la cual pueda hablar de arte sacro del siglo XVI, y cinco minutos después de política exterior de un pequeño país el cual casi nadie a escuchado mencionar, en Smallville no hay muchas personas con las cuales hablar de los temas que a mi me interesan… sin ofender a los habitantes de Smallville.

–Descuida, te entiendo, por lo general yo también casi no hablo de esta clase de temas con nadie, a la mayoría de la gente le aburren –dijo ella con una sonrisa y un tono coqueto, y después volvió a hablar con un tono neutral, por alguna razón había algo en este hombre que la intimidaba –Pero no te sorprendas mucho, no es como si fuera una erudita, lo que sucede es que necesito estar al tanto de todo lo que sucede en el mundo debido a mi trabajo, y arte, siempre saque 100 en esa materia, era una de mis favoritas. Pero pregúntame de otra cosa, y veraz que no se nada, en realidad no se muchas cosas –dijo ella de nuevo sonriendo de una manera coqueta que rayaba en lo cómico, y de nuevo tenso los músculos de su rostro y bajo la mirada ¿Qué había algo en este hombre que la intimidaba? No que va, intimidar era una palabra que no alcanzaba a describir lo que Lex Luthor hacia en Chloe, mas bien, la hacia sentirse como niña de 12 ante su amor platónico, cuando ya no sabes nada mas que decir, y aun así sigues hablando, solo para meter la pata y avergonzarte, y de pronto así se sintió Chloe, avergonzada.

–Pues yo creo que eres una persona brillante

–¿A si? –dijo ella sonriendo de nuevo, pero de inmediato recupero la compostura –pues gracias, un elogio de una figura tan magnánima como Lex Luthor siempre es bien recibida, pero no creo ser brillante, en realidad soy tonta –Y ahí estaba de nuevo, Chloe metiendo la pata ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?, había pasado tanto lejos de casa que ya no sabia como comportarse frente a Lex? O ¿en realidad estaba tonta? Pero de pronto la risa de Lex la saco de sus pensamientos, una risa tan fuerte y natural que por un minuto Chloe no supo que pensar.

–Chloe –dijo él con una sonrisa –hay por lo menos dos mentiras en lo que me has dicho, y mira que me di cuenta a la primera, así que creo que no eres una gran mentirosa, o ya te conozco demasiado bien. –Y al escuchar estas ultimas palabras Chloe sintió como todos sus músculos se tensaban, ¿era miedo?, no hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de temerle a Lex, sabia que el la respetaba lo suficiente como para no dañarla, entonces ¿que era lo que estaba sintiendo?

–La primera de tus mentiras –continuo él –es que soy magnánimo, esto no es cierto ¿yo magnánimo? No, solo soy rico, pero por favor, no confundas la riqueza con la grandeza, que son cosas muy distintas, y la grandeza se distingue por las acciones de un ser humano, no por la cantidad de dinero que tiene en el banco, aunque conozco a muchas personas que piensan que esto ultimo es sinónimo de magnanimidad, o simplemente son unos hipócritas. Pero tú no lo eres, así que por favor, te suplico que no me describas con adjetivos que simplemente no merezco. –¿En realidad era Lex Luthor el que le hablaba? Chloe no lo podía creer. Hace un par de años, Lex en realidad se creía el ser mas grande la tierra, y ahora decía que no lo era? _Vaya en realidad a cambiado_, penso Chloe.

–Tú segunda mentira, y la más grande de todas, es decir que no eres brillante, y peor aun, el calificarte como tonta cuando en realidad no lo eres. Yo se que eres una persona excepcional, con muchos talentos escondidos, o que, ¿crees que no se que tu eres la chica que siempre saca de apuros a Clark Kent?, la que en tiempos pasados se las ingenio para entrar varias veces a mi sistema y sacar la información que necesitaba.

–Bueno yo… –Empezó a decir ella pero de golpe se quedo callada sin saber que decir

–Descuida, eso ya no me interesa, ahora soy una persona diferente, con metas muy distintas a las que tenía en el pasado. Te sorprendería el saber cuanto he cambiado.

–¿Y como va tu relación con Clark? –Pregunto Chloe de golpe, sabia que era la pregunta mas maleducada que podía hacer, y la mas difícil de contestar para Lex Luthor. Pero aun así no pudo evitar preguntar, pues cuando Lex menciono a Clark ella de inmediato pensó en él, y aunque desde la muerte de Lana, Clark y ella se habían distanciado, la verdad era que Chloe aun quería a su amigo y por un momento sintió que lo estaba traicionando al estar ahí con Lex.

–Bueno… –dijo él, meditando. Chloe vio como la expresión de felicidad se esfumaba de su rostro y su rostro se tornaba serio, casi sombrío, como si no quisiera escuchar el nombre de Clark, o peor aun, como si no quisiera escuchar que Chloe mencionara el nombre de Clark –Si entiendes el concepto de relación como el jamás hablarse, jamás verse, e ignorarse por completo si se coincide en algún lugar publico, pues, creo que de maravilla.

–Lo siento –dijo ella

–No importa, desde hace mucho que me resigne a ya no recuperar la amistad de Clark jamás, y se que todo fue por mi culpa.

–Sabes Lex, deberías dejar de echarte la culpa por todos los males del mundo

–Pues todo el mundo lo hace, así que ¿Qué más da que también lo haga yo?

–Jamás pensé que llevar el apellido Luthor fuera una carga tan pesada –dijo ella mas para si que para el.

–Te sorprenderías –respondió Lex con la vista clavada en la botella que estaba en el centro de la mesa, y de pronto retorno su tono jovial de un momento anterior -¿Mas vino?

–No, ya pase de cuatro copas, mi límite anual, y creo que será mejor que ya me vaya –y al decir esto, Chloe se levanto de la silla.

–Espera –dijo él levantándose también –Antes vayamos a mi oficina, hay algo que quiero mostrarte


	3. Es musica

–¿Te gusta? –le dijo él entusiasmado

–Vaya, estoy sorprendida –le dijo ella sonriendo – ¿Es el original?

–Tócalo, y te darás cuenta

–No creo, nunca he sido muy buena con los instrumentos musicales, y menos con un piano tan fino como este. –Y al decir esto Chloe se sentó en el banco del piano –Pensé que después de que Lana te arrojo contra el pobre piano, y este quedo hecho añicos, comprarías uno nuevo, no que repararías el viejo.

–Bueno, este piano y yo tenemos muchos recuerdos –dijo Lex sentándose al lado de Chloe –No podía deshacerme de él tan fácilmente. Tarde varios días en encontrar a alguien que lo armara de nuevo, y varias semanas en que lo arreglaran, pero me dijeron que tal vez no sonara igual que siempre

–¿Y como suena?

–No lo se

–¿No lo sabes? –le dijo Chloe volteando a verlo directo a los ojos –¿No lo has tocado ya?

–No, lo trajeron esta tarde

–Oh

–Ademas quería tocarlo junto a alguien especial, tu sabes, alguien que ya ha escuchado su melodía antes, y que pueda decirme si suena igual, o no.

–Lo sabia –dijo ella –sabía que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, Lex Luthor siendo espontáneo, ja, ja, y pensar que por un momento lo creí, pero en realidad ya tenías un plan cuando me invitaste a cenar, ¿no es cierto Lex?, ¿querías que te escuchara tocar el piano?

–Me atrapaste –dijo Lex sonriendo, y sin dejarla de ver coloco sus manos en el piano y empezó a tocarlo.

–Es hermosa –le dijo ella después de unas cuantas notas, Lex sabia tocar muy bien el piano, ella no había perdido de vista sus manos durante todo el proceso, y el por sorprendente que pareciera ni siquiera veía sus propias manos, si no que la estaba viendo a ella.

–Tú eres lo único hermoso en esta habitación. –le dijo él, con lo que ella perdió de vista sus manos y volteo a ver sus ojos. Lex levanto una mano, y toco su mejilla, acercando su rostro al suyo.

–Lex –dijo ella

–Solo dime que no sientes lo mismo Chloe, dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo estoy sintiendo y bajare mi mano. – Chloe no le contesto nada, en vez de ello levanto su mano para retirar la de él de su rostro, pero en el proceso algo la contuvo, y no pudo hacerlo, si no que simplemente dejo su mano encima de la de Lex.

–Es lo que pensé –dijo él, parando de tocar y acariciando con ambas manos el rostro de Chloe, atrayéndola hacia si, hasta que la beso. Al principio sus labios solo se rosaron por un instante, como si el no quisiera lastimarla, pero despues, y tan rapido como habia pasado, el beso los fue juntando mas y mas, hasta que terminaron completamente abrazados besandose con pasion...

– _¿Qué estoy haciendo? _–Pensó de pronto Chloe mientras Lex la besaba –_Es Lex Luthor, por Dios! Es Lex Luthor, el hombre que se caso con engaños con Lana Lang, el hombre que le ha mentido a mi amigo Clark, el hombre que ha puesto mi vida varias veces en peligro… El hombre que lo ha dado todo por amor, el hombre al que Clark a engañado todo este tiempo aun diciéndose su amigo, y el hombre que me ha salvado la vida mas veces de las que puedo recordar…_

Y al pensar esto, Chloe tomo una decisión, y la decisión fue no tomar mas decisiones, si no tan solo dejarse llevar por el momento, y por lo que estaba sintiendo. Y al parecer de alguna manera Lex se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba completamente de acuerdo con él, pues comenzó a actuar mas de prisa, desabotono su blusa, y se levanto del banco en el que estaban sentados, pero sin dejarla de besar, la tomo en sus brazos y la sentó a un lado del escritorio, de pronto la soltó, para disponerse a tirar todas las cosas que se encontraban en el escritorio.

Mientras Lex hacia esto, Chloe se descubrió a si misma quitándose su blusa y desabotonándose el pantalón, y fue en ese momento que Chloe supo que ya no habría marcha atrás. Lex volvió a su lado y la beso de nuevo, esta vez bajando sus labios alrededor de su cuello, y sus mejillas, y Chloe pudo sentir como la recostaba en el escritorio, estaba helado, pero eso no le importo en lo más mínimo. De nueva cuenta Lex la dejo de besar, y se levanto de su lado para quitarse la camisa y desabotonarse el pantalón. De pronto Chloe se sintió sorprendida al darse cuenta de que en realidad consideraba a Lex una persona tremendamente atractiva, de que quería besarlo, abrazarlo, recorrer todo su cuerpo con sus manos, besarlo de nuevo, y abrazarlo mas, hasta que los dos se encontraran fundidos en uno solo.

Y eso fue lo que sucedió, o al menos Chloe así lo pensó mientras sentía a Lex dentro de ella, a su lado, besándola y abrazándola. Los dos unidos en uno solo, disfrutándose y amándose, como si no hubiera nada mas en que pensar, nada mas que decir, ni nada mas que sentir, salvo a ellos mismos.


End file.
